1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper feeder and a printer.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-40568 discloses a paper feeder configured to convey a paper sheet on a paper feed tray to registration rollers while picking up the paper sheet by paper feed rollers, and further convey the paper sheet to a print unit by the registration rollers.
The paper feeder corrects the inclination of the paper sheet in such a way that the paper sheet is temporarily stopped and is slacked by hitting against the stopped registration rollers. Thereafter, the registration rollers are driven to send the paper sheet to the print unit. Once the paper sheet exits the registration rollers, the registration rollers are stopped.